The Library
The Library is one of the peripheral buildings at Bullworth Academy. Geography and Information The Library is located to the east of the main building, and it is monitored by Mrs. Carvin. She can usually be seen in the library by herself only if the player enters the building between 8 a.m. and 9 a.m. (when the first class starts). A random prefect and a random member of the faculty can also be found inside patrolling, starting with 7 p.m until curfew. Mrs. Carvin has a chance of spawning as a faculty member. Once curfew starts, only a random prefect can be seen inside. It is the main hangout on campus for the Nerds, and some of the nerds like Cornelius find it a safe haven from the Bullies. There are 2 yardsticks near the Library which can be used as Melee Weapons. At the right end of the library there is the entrance to the Observatory, as well as a secret short cut to Harrington House. The inside of the library has two floors. In one corner is the globe that produces random facts about the world when spun. There is also a G&G card next to it. On the second floor is a rubberband. Students like the Non-Clique Students and Preppies can be seen inside the library. The Bullies can sometimes be seen inside, despite what Cornelius states. The Jocks could be seen in the library in Welcome to Bullworth but apart from that they rarely appear. There are several flower pots scattered around the inside, and they can be picked up and thrown for lots of damage. The Library also has an interior/exterior mistake. On the outside, there is windows on the side walls, but inside there are no windows. Like at the corner with the globe, there is a window outside, but inside there is no window. The Globe The Globe can be found in the southeast corner of the Library. It dispenses odd trivia from around the world when spun by the player, including: *Canada: Dildo is a town in Newfoundland, Canada. *Canada: Swearing in French has been outlawed in Montréal. *China: Rescuing a drowning person is not allowed as it would be interfering with their fate. *France: In 1778, fashionable women of Paris never went out in blustery weather without a lightning rod attached to their hats. *Germany: During WWII, the Germans lost 126 generals. 84 of these were executed by Hitler. *Italy: To "testify" was based on men in the Roman court swearing to a statement made by swearing on their testicles. *Italy: In 1892, Italy raised the minimum age for marriage for girls to 12. *Sweden: Twenty percent of all road accidents in Sweden involve a moose. *UK: In Chester, you are allowed to shoot a Welsh person with a bow and arrow provided it is done inside the city walls and after midnight. *UK: Every month the Thames water treatment plants remove over a ton of pubic hair, whereupon it is taken away to a landfill site and buried. *UK: Scotland is estimated to have been Europe's biggest persecutor of witches, putting to death over 4,000 alleged witches in the 17th and 18th centuries. *USA: In Alabama, it is forbidden for a man to beat his wife more than once a month. *USA: The IRS employee manual includes provisions for collecting taxes in the aftermath of a nuclear war. *Zanzibar: The shortest war there has ever been was between Britain and Zanzibar during 1896. It lasted 38 minutes. Mission Appearances The Library makes its first appearance in a cutscene in Save Algie. It is also the starting point of the mission Character Sheets During chapter 3, Jimmy meets Earnest inside the Library where he is asked to find and bring back Cornelius. Starting of Chapter 4, Jimmy comes to ask Algie for the Nerds' help at the Library - Petey is seen here too and he tells Jimmy how to bring the Nerds back in line. Later on, Jimmy meets the Nerds inside the Library during Funhouse Fun, where Algie tells him the plan to mess up with the Jocks at the Carnival. Earnest also meets Jimmy outside of the Library during Paparazzi telling him to take pictures of Mandy, and Jimmy later returns here to give Earnest the pictures. During the mission Rats in the Library, Jimmy must get rid the Library of 20 rats that have been released by the Townies. The library is also vandalised by Ted, Damon, and Bo during the mission Complete Mayhem. de:Bibliothek Category:Bullworth Academy Category:Locations